Welcome to Wano
The Invitation As always, Wano’s streets bustled with activity, but even today was an unusual surplus of excitement. It was the reunion of Empress Legs’ conquest. The main street teetered into chaos, as all the men and women struggled to reenact the events that had transpired in attempts to make their versions of the tale the truth. Yet, no one knew what had really happened. That was the beauty in her mission. They had gone to sleep, and when they had awoken, there she was; clad in her ceremonial kimono and crown, she sat in a throne made of pure gold, decorated by stakes with the heads of the Shogun and Daimyo that preceded her. The citizens feared her at first. But, that was brief. Now, they loved her, worshipped her almost. She had turned Wano into a paradise. She manifested dreams into reality. In Wano, there was no poor, no unemployed. There existed no such thing as the unskilled. You could be anything you wanted to be: smart, handsome, an artist, a warrior. They had known this life for fifteen years as of today, and they cherished none, but their beloved monarch. It was rare that Legs could enjoy these festivities. Today was no exception. While the masses of her nation gorged on food and drink, she signed the last document of a pile on papers on her desk. She exhaled deeply. “Okay, only five more piles to go for today.” The Den Den Mushi begun shaking. Legs grabbed it quickly. “Hello, it’s Legs!” “Your meeting, Empress.” The voice was calm. Legs presumed it must have been one of Minnie’s subordinates. “Yes, yes! I remember. He accepted the invitation then, I suppose.” “Yes, my Empress.” “Perfect. Then, escort him up to my office. Um, make sure that his needs are tended too, as well. Actually, just tell all staff to be prepared for anything, especially the cooks. Actually, tell them to prepare me something!” “Of course. I expect you want the usual?” “No, not this time. I think I want a Don dish. I’m thinking, beef? Yes, beef!” “I’ll have it prepared.” Legs hung up the Den Den Mushi, and sat down her pen, waiting idly for her guest to arrive. With the streets full of people celebrating, children running around, happiness and joy could be seen everywhere. No fights, no back alleys hiding the poor, was a pure wealthy and happy country, which for the newly arrived Sandberg was a shocking but pleasant surprise. Comming from a backstory of poverty, oppression, and death in every corner possible was for once in very long calming his heart. Putting his hand on the right pocket of his pants, he pulls out a black card with a spider symbol on the back. "Let's hope everything is as you told me." Continuing on his way, he is finally faced with the main attraction of the country, the palace, approaching one of the guards Berg handed the card he formerly removed took out. "I was told to come here and talk to someone called Legs." With a surprised look on his face, the guard quickly replied. "How do you have this card but don't know who the Empress is?" Remembering the same reaction, coming from his last opponent, he decided it was better to get things over with. "I was sent by the Devil's Breeze Erin, can I just go in?" And as the name appeared to have caused a reaction, the guard quickly went to inform a superior. And with his return, other guards came with him, but instead of Berg's initial suspicions, they were there to escort him and not arrest. "We will bring you to the Empress." They said while Berg suspiciously analyzed them. Finally deciding to follow them, they enter the so famous palace and he is greeted by numerous servants, that began to ask if he needs anything, if he is angry, and all types of questions. "I don't need anything. Just let me meet with your boss." Berg said while making his way across the several people that were greeting him. "Come with me." A calm-voiced said while standing next to Berg. "I will escort you to our Empress office." "Thank you." Berg said while bowing his head just slightly in respect to his help. Reaching the office, Berg is immediately overwhelmed by the individual's presence. Being an individual, very proud of his senses and intuition, he knew the moment he entered the room that the giant woman in front of him was just as strong as Erin told him. Legs folded her hands together. "So, you must be Sandberg. Welcome to Wano." She nodded towards the chair in front of her. "Please, take a seat before me. We must talk." Regaining his posture after hearing the former voice. "Yes, thank you." Making his way closer to the desk, he sat on the chair. "As you are probably aware, i was sent here by Erin after our" quickly taking a break on his peach "Interesting encounter."